


Summer

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes during summer, Midorima liked to practice his three pointers  without a shirt on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

 

     Sometimes during summer, Midorima liked to practice his three pointers  without a shirt on. Because it would be quite humid and hot inside the university’s basketball court, and since he didn’t like to expose himself much to others, he would come here three days a week in the afternoon and would practice alone without a shirt on. But this was not quite the case for a couple of weeks, as he wasn’t the only person in the court right now.

 

     Takao Kazunari was sitting on the bench next to the basketball field with a smirk plastered on his face. Midorima tried to concentrate on his shooting rather than the pleased expression of the smaller guy.

 

_‘41’_

 

_‘42’_

 

     He heard a sharp intake of breath, but didn’t turn his head into its direction.

 

_‘43’_

 

_‘44’_

 

_‘45’_

  

     He thought he heard a moan, but refused to break his concentration, and continued his shooting.

  

     On the other hand, Takao Kazunari was practically having another one of his amazing days since the beginning of summer. Because not everyone would be lucky enough to watch their amazingly gorgeous and hot boyfriend sweating and moving around exposing their Adonis-like bodies. But luckily, he was included into that group.

 

     Being together for almost eight months now and coming here three days a week was more than enough for him, especially during summer. Because when the weather started to become more hot and humid, so did the training-without-a-shirt-on routines of Midorima. And he was really glad for the high temperature for once. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw more sweat dropped down from Midorima’s now damper hair and he caught himself slowly lowering his gaze down towards the bigger man’s collarbone. He realized five drops of sweat slowly dripping and making their way to oh that delicious torso. He was never more glad than right now to be blessed with his hawk-eye as he could see every drop of sweat going different types of locations on Midorima’s body and found this rather more arousing than disgusting. Because every part of that now sweating body was already discovered by him.

  

_‘46’_

 

_‘47’_

 

     A tiny drop of sweat stayed in place above his nipple, and Takao licked his lips automatically. He forgot how many times he showed his tongue around them, making the other man moan hard. He realized that he gave little attention to Midorima’s collarbone when he lifted his eyes up to fix his gaze on the statue-like structure. He remembered one of the times when they were in bed; when Midorima had released a deep groan while Takao was kissing his neck, making his way downwards his collarbone to give a sinful lick. Takao loved turning the other man to a puddle and hear him moan before Midorima would reverse their positions and fuck him into the mattress. Though it could be considered as love-making, because even though Midorima was quite passionate in bed, he was also very caring towards Takao, like caressing his cheek or kissing his forehead murmuring sweet words only he was privileged to hear.

 

     Takao continued to stare at his boyfriend’s body, now slowly making his way towards the man’s six pack. Oh how he loved that part. During their times in bed, Takao loved foreplay a lot, which was something Midorima didn’t really protest about, as he as well loved how his boyfriend paid attention to taking pleasure by exploring each other’s bodies. And Takao would almost always spent extra time on his torso, near his navel. He would lick and kiss every bulge of muscle of his abs, making his way down towards the navel. Takao remembered the first time he dipped his tongue into Midorima’s navel which made the man jerk a little, accompanied by a hard moan. He chuckled at the memory and returned to the present, now concentrating on his arms which were rippled with muscle all the while shooting continuously for the past twenty minutes. He loved Midorima’s arms. He loved how they would wrap him after they had sex, or in the morning before they would get up. They would always give Takao a sense of security and devotion. But he actually loved Midorima’s arms the best when they would wrap around him firmly from behind whenever Takao would feel blue.

 

     Takao released another moan when he saw Midorima flip his hair a little which caused even more drops to fall down to the floor.  He knew that the other man heard him as he waited for a couple of seconds before shooting another point without glancing at his direction. He smiled at how Midorima tried so hard to maintain his concentration on the practice rather than,  _him_. Even though Takao loved admiring  his boyfriend’s body, he also had a thing for his out-of-this-world colored hair. Green had always been his favorite color, as he stated to Midorima many years later; and ever since they were together, he could hardly keep his fingers from running over the silky locks. And he would always think of it as one of the sexiest and most erotic images he had ever witnessed when Midorima would give him more-than-amazing blow jobs, which would cause him to grip his hair tightly and hold onto it like his life depended on it.

  

_‘58’_

 

_‘59’_

 

     Takao knew Midorima was almost finished with his shooting, as he stated before that he was going to shoot exactly 64 three pointers before they even arrived here. So he saved his favorite to last, which was from the start of their encounter, could be considered as Takao’s fetish on the other man. He locked his gaze on Midorima’s fingers, mostly of his talented left hand, which was the creator of his always accurate shots. He ran his eyes over the long and slender fingers which were rarely seen unwrapped, like right now. Takao couldn’t hold back his smile as he knew another time and occasion Midorima would unwrap the bandages around his left hand’s fingers, which would be for his eyes only. Midorima would always left them unwrapped whenever they had sex, even if it would be rushed or whether when they would be too horny to even make it to the bed. He would always took time to remove them because he once stated that he  _wanted to feel Takao_ , simple as that, which meant so much to Takao. And in return, Takao would kiss every finger of his left hand after the sex. He continued to watch Midorima’s hands gripping the basketball tightly before taking his position to shoot in an elegant way only he could display.

 

_‘63’_

 

_‘64’_

  

     Takao heard Midorima took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

 

     “Let’s go, Takao”.

  

     “Eh? You’re not going to take a shower?”

 

     “I can take my shower at home. I don’t really like the showers of the school anyway” replied Midorima while pushing his glasses up. “And you should really be quiet, or I’m never going to let you come with me next time” he added uncomfortably.

 

     Takao laughed before linking his arm to his boyfriend’s.

  

     “My lips will be sealed, Shin-chan”.

 

     “And stop clinging to me, I’m still all sweaty, idiot!” said Midorima although he didn’t make any attempt to shove the other man away.

  

     “You know how I love to cling to you even more when you’re  _especially_  sweaty, Shin-chan” said Takao teasingly. This resulted with an angry  _“Fool!”_  and a visible blush on Midorima’s cheeks, which made Takao smile even broader. Because as they were about to leave the court and make their way to home,  _their_  home; he was sure there will be more days like these, where he would just sit there on the bench inside the basketball court and enjoy watching his boyfriend while replaying their moments together in his mind.

 

     “So, what do you want for dinner, Shin-chan?”

 

     “I…don’t mind, whatever you want. I’d love to have sweet red bean soup though, if it’s okay with you”.

 

     “Yeah, it’s fine. You really like my red bean soup after all, ne?”

 

     Their fingers entwined as they approached the gate of the court before going out into the hot Tokyo summer.

 


End file.
